


You, Only You

by EryiScrye (SomberSecrets)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blatant scene stealing from Anne with an E, But mainly because I love the idea of Sansa yelling at Jaime for being an idiot, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomberSecrets/pseuds/EryiScrye
Summary: Sansa has had enough of Jaime and Brienne's ridiculousness and she has always wanted to yell at Jaime. So when the opportunity arises...
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	You, Only You

Jaime looked up from the book he was reading and gave a wry smile to Sansa as she sat down across from him. “Decided to join—“

“So you’re not in a relationship with Cersei?”

Sansa’s eyes cut in to him like shards of ice and Jaime closed his book. “No,” he said slowly, “Did I ever give you any indication that I was?”

He watched as Sansa’s jaw clenched and her eyes flashed, “We all thought you were.”

Jaime blinked, “Why?”

“Why?” Sansa snapped in disbelief, her red hair reflecting the sun and making her seem like she was ablaze. And then she seemed to douse herself and the icy calmness returned, “You know why.”

Jaime swallowed. He knew why.

“Have you tried to talk to Brienne about this?”

At this, Jaime relaxed, “I couldn’t find an opportunity to tell her face to face, but I did leave her a voice—“

Apparently, him relaxing was the last thing that Sansa thought he ought to do. “You’ve had every opportunity, for years!” She snarled and Jaime straightened up in his seat, “Admit it, you’ve been smitten with Brienne since you met her and she tried to drown you. There have been countless clues.”

Jaime’s face screwed up as though to retort. He had _not_ been that obvious, but at the look Sansa shot him, he quieted down.

“And you certainly can’t deny that you were enraptured by her at fencing practice, even though you were secretly seeing 'the most beautiful woman in Westeros' who you had the temerity to invite to the tournament with no word of warning. Then you show up at Margaery’s after the pageant and demand to know how Brienne feels about you and give her all of 30 seconds to try and articulate a reply,” Sansa spits, and then her voice goes dangerous and low, “And worst of all, you callously ignored the voicemail Brienne left you even though she told you she loved you—“

Jaime surged forward and grasped Sansa’s hand tightly. She gasped and winced. “What voicemail?” Sansa looked up at him, her eyes wide, “Sansa, what voicemail?” His voice broke.

She gaped as he pulled out his phone and frantically opened his voicemail inbox. It was empty. “Do you think I would delete such a thing if I ever received it?”

Sansa’s mouth opened and closed.

Jaime shot up from his seat, his chair crashing to the floor behind him, “Where is she Sansa?” His voice sounded desperate. “Where is my Brienne?”

**Author's Note:**

> Since watching this scene in Anne with an E I haven't been able to stop imaging it being Sansa and Jaime, so this is an attempt to release it into the world so it stops stewing in me. 
> 
> I'm sorry that it's like literally the scene but just modern AU JB-ified.


End file.
